An OLED display, or an organic light emitting diode display, can display images through generating light emission from luminescent materials driven by electrical current. Compared with a traditional LCD display, the OLED display is self-luminous while the LCD display illuminates through a backlight and thus requires an illuminating light source mounted behind the liquid crystal, so that OLED display possesses higher brightness, larger contrast ratio and better color effect than LCD display. In addition, the OLED display, which is free from the limitation of the angle of view, has an angle of view generally up to 160°, thus enabling observations without distortion even from the side. Moreover, the LCD display requires a backlight for illumination, while the OLED display only requires electricity applied to the matrix to be illuminated, which results in lower voltage and less power consumption. Compared with the LCD display, the OLED display is lighter in weight, and can be manufactured with less material through a simple process. In mass production, the cost of OLED displays is 20% lower than that of LCD displays. Besides, the OLED display also possesses properties such as flexibility, vibration resistance and so on, and has been considered as the most promising display for the next generation in the field. However, current OLED displays are only utilized in the fields of mobile phones and televisions, wherein the viewer can only see various images shown by the electrified OLED luminescent materials, but the objects behind the display are completely invisible and are not necessarily being visible. Such kind of OLED displays are not provided with the function of transmission observation.
Sighting telescopes with a magnifying function which has been widely used so far are capable of distinguishing and identifying remote targets, and thus they are suitable for accurate shooting at long-distance targets. It basically consists of an objective lens, an inverted lens and an ocular lens, together with a reticle. An aiming mark is arranged on the reticle, and targets at different distances are sighted by moving the reticle or using scales at different locations. With the development of optical aiming technology, some sighting telescopes are further provided with laser ranging means, which requires two objective lenses in structure, one for transmitting and receiving laser and the other for observing the target. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is increased while the integral structure is incompact.
As a result, traditional sighting telescopes with a reticle are not capable of meeting the requirements of operations at the information age. It would importantly influence the development of riflescopes if an OLED display could be introduced into the field of riflescopes and provided with the function of transmission so that remote targets could be observed through the display, and the laser transmission and receiving and the targets observation can be achieved with one same objective lens.